Solutions for analyzing flow of fluid around a body by computational fluid dynamics (CFD) can be classified into structured mesh solver, unstructured mesh solver and Cartesian mesh solver (as shown in the second paragraph and FIGS. 1 to 3 of JP2005-78416A).
Table 1 is a table in which characteristics of structured mesh solver, unstructured mesh solver and Cartesian mesh solver are summarized.
TABLE 1StructuredUnstructuredCartesianMesh SolverMesh SolverMesh SolverConforming to ComplexLimitedGoodBadGeometrySolution Adaptive GridLimitedVery GoodBadControlHigh-resolution SchemeVery GoodLimitedLimited2nd Order2nd Order2nd OrderEasy Mesh GenerationBadLimitedVery GoodLarge Scale ParallelGoodLimitedGoodComputationLarge ScaleGoodLimitedLimitedVisualization
Structured mesh solver is very good for application in high resolution scheme, but a procedure for generating mesh is complicated. Further, an application of structured mesh solver is subject to some types of constraints in conforming to complex geometry and in solution adaptive grid control (in which grid shapes are adapted to solutions). Unstructured mesh solver is very good for application in solution adaptive grid control and good for conforming to complex geometry. However, an application of unstructured mesh solver is subject to some types of constraints in high resolution scheme and in mesh generation. Cartesian mesh solver is very good at mesh generation, but not good for conforming to complex geometry and for application in solution adaptive grid control. Further, an application of Cartesian mesh solver is subject to some types of constraints in high resolution scheme. Table 1 also shows how the three solvers mentioned above is applied to large scale parallel computation and large scale visualization.
Thus there has not been a method for simulating flow of fluid around a body that is good for conforming to complex geometry, application in solution adaptive grid control, application in high resolution scheme and mesh generation.
Accordingly, there have been needs for a method and a system for simulating flow of fluid around a body that are good for conforming to complex geometry, application in solution adaptive grid control, application in high resolution scheme and mesh generation.